1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser capable of preventing end surface deterioration and easy to manufacture.
2. Background Art
The amount of absorption of light and the current density at end surfaces of a resonator can be reduced by increasing the bandgap of an active layer in the vicinities of the end surfaces of the resonator relative to the bandgap of the active layer at a center of the resonator of a semiconductor laser. Prevention of end surface deterioration is thus enabled (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2005-191588 and 10-256645).